


Artemis Fowl and the Watching of the Trailer

by stace8383



Category: Artemis Fowl - Eoin Colfer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22994299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stace8383/pseuds/stace8383
Summary: Arty & co watch the newly released movie trailer about themselves.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 35





	Artemis Fowl and the Watching of the Trailer

Artemis was unaccustomed to sitting beside anybody; his usual side of the desk was empty, and for a moment he felt like a younger version of himself, awaiting his father. But a glance at his company swiftly dispelled the notion. His laptop had been swiveled to face the row of chairs where he sat with Butler, Holly, and Mulch. Foaly’s image occupied a corner of the screen, rolling his eyes impatiently. 

‘Come on, Mudboy,’ he muttered. 

Artemis ignored him. ‘Are we ready?’ he asked theatrically. 

Always the dramatics, Holly reflected fondly. But it seemed appropriate, given what they were doing. ‘We’re ready,’ she answered, suppressing a grin. 

Artemis leaned forward and hit a button on the laptop, and a video began to play. 

Two minutes and twenty-one seconds later, as the video came to an end, the group had been stunned into silence. Holly was the first to break it. ‘Artemis,’ she said slowly, ‘I thought you said you knew someone at Disney.’

‘I guess they don’t like you much,’ Butler remarked dryly. 

Foaly looked scandalised. ‘They didn’t use any of my suggestions!’ he complained. 

Artemis recovered himself. ‘Perhaps it is for the best,’ he mused. ‘Even presented as fiction, the real story of the People would be dangerous to spread about freely.’ 

The others had to admit that was true. ‘Inaccuracy for the sake of safety,’ Holly said, weighing her dislike of duplicity against the need for the People’s security. 

Foaly nodded. ‘Sure, we’ll all look like idiots - which is only true in certain cases -’ he glanced meaningfully at Mulch, who nearly spat out his roast chicken in indignation - ‘but the People will not be at risk.’ 

Butler nodded. ‘It is the best we could hope for.’ 

But each of them harboured a small, silent, regret at being publicly portrayed like that.


End file.
